


JohnCroft: your smile is infectious.

by Readingfanfics



Series: Prompts [106]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: “Your smile is infectious.” Mycroft blinked his eyes rapidly, biting his lip as he felt his cheeks burn up. The words had just slipped out. John looked gorgeous when he smiled, his laugh warming up Mycroft’s whole being, for once feeling normal.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/John Watson
Series: Prompts [106]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/545386
Kudos: 47





	JohnCroft: your smile is infectious.

**“Your smile is infectious.”** Mycroft blinked his eyes rapidly, biting his lip as he felt his cheeks burn up. The words had just slipped out. John looked gorgeous when he smiled, his laugh warming up Mycroft’s whole being, for once feeling normal. 

Somehow, he still didn’t know how, John liked him enough to spend time with him outside of classes and projects. They were in Mycroft’s flat, watching a Bond movie together, and while Mycroft found the whole plot ridiculous, he loved every minute of it, just to observe John and see him smile from time to time. 

John’s eyes had found his, surprise clearly written in their blue depths. Mycroft held his breath, clenching his fingers on the armrest of the sofa. He shouldn’t have said it. Now everything between them would be awkward and Mycroft’s chest felt constricted at the idea of losing John, his only friend in this chaotic world. He broke eye contact, willing himself to breathe again. The urge to get up and hide was strong but he forced himself to stay seated. John hadn’t yelled at him yet, hadn’t got up in a rage, or punched him in the face. Maybe there was some hope?

“Mycroft, are you going to keep staring at the table?” John asked, his voice soft with a hint of amusement in it that made Mycroft brave enough to look up, focusing on a point next to John’s right shoulder. 

“That’s better but not quite right,” John spoke softly and Mycroft tensed ever so slightly when John placed his hand on Mycroft’s knee lightly. John’s hands were so different from Mycroft’s and Mycroft wanted to study them for a long time, find every detail that made them different. 

“Please, forgive me.” Mycroft licked his lips, feeling the pressure on his knee intensify. He risked a glance at John’s face and blinked, moving his eyes to stop and stare into John’s eyes. He frowned when he didn’t see any of the anger or disgust he had expected. A bloke commenting on another bloke’s smile wasn’t exactly normal. 

“Why? Why do I need to forgive you, Myc? You didn’t say anything wrong.” John said, curling his fingers, holding Mycroft’s knee. Mycroft was very aware of that point of contact, the heat from John’s fingertips burning into his skin. John’s hands weren’t soft, not like Mycroft’s and it always fascinated him. Everything about John fascinated him and he let out a sigh, his fingers trembling when he pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Myc?” John asked, shifting closer and Mycroft’s body was suddenly fully  _ on _ . It was impossible to focus on anything else, feeling John’s body heat next to his. He smelled that mix of coffee and honey and John and wanted to turn and bury his face in the crook of John’s neck. He wanted to inhale John. 

“Can you look at me? Please?” John asked, removing his hand from Mycroft’s knee, touching Mycroft’s biceps and squeezing it lightly. Mycroft forced himself to open his eyes again and turn his head. 

The smile John gave in answer made Mycroft’s stomach do a summersault and he was mortified when a needy sound slipped out from under his lips. John’s eyes instantly went a shade darker and Mycroft prepared himself for the blow. This was it, the moment John figured out Mcyroft’s true feelings and would run away in disgust and hatred. 

“Oh, Myc. No.” John whispered, squeezing Mycroft’s arm again before sliding up and cupping Mycroft’s cheek. The spot John caressed with his thumb electrified Mycroft, his mouth falling open to say something, anything but words alluded him. 

“I’m not angry. I promise. Look at me. Really  _ look _ .” John stressed, taking Mycroft’s head between his warm palms, nodding at Mycroft when Mycroft met his gaze again. It only took him seconds to understand but he frowned anyway, not believing it was real. 

John gave a soft, almost sad smile, dropping his hands and laying them on his lap. Mycroft already missed the contact, his fingers twitching as he started to reach out and then stopped mid-movement. John’s fingers grabbed his before Mycroft could drop his hand back down, his eyes so intense it made Mycroft gasped for breath. 

“I. You-” Mycroft babbled, blush on his cheeks deepening as he realized how unlogical he sounded. He stopped, bit his lip hard, and let out a breath to start again. John smiled brightly, nodding his head to Mycroft’s unspoken question. 

“I really like you, Myc. I’ve liked you for a long time now. I just never-” John sighed, interlacing their fingers more tightly. “I just never thought you would see me in that sort of way.” 

“I do.” Mycroft blurted out, his palms feeling sweating as he held John’s hands. John’s smile somehow turned even brighter, his eyes glowing with hope and happiness. John licked his lips, drawing Mycroft’s attention to them. 

Mycroft stared for too long, seeing the smile turn into a knowing smirk. John licked his lips again, biting his lower lip and Mycroft breathed out deeply, body feeling restless and on edge. John’s face came closer, mischief in his eyes and Mycroft swallowed, his mouth suddenly feeling dry. 

“Tell me I can kiss you.” John said, his breath ghosting over Mycroft’s lips. 

“Y-Yes,” Mycroft replied, his voice shaky and rough and then John’s lips touched his and everything else faded to the background. 


End file.
